emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4806/4807 (16th October 2007)
Plot Victoria is horrified by Billy's insinuation and in a bid to learn the truth she seeks out her mum's former lover Richie Carter. Victoria asks him bluntly if Jack was responsible for Sarah's death and she interprets his silence as a 'yes'. Victoria returns home and douses the cottage with petrol. When Andy and Jack walk in she threatens to set it alight. Andy confesses that it was him started the fire that killed Sarah. A stunned Victoria races up the stairs and trips, gashing her head. Victoria passes out in the bedroom and as Andy tends to her wounds, Jack gets a damp cloth. Jack turns on the hot water and the boiler pilot light ignites the petrol fumes causing a massive fireball that blows out the downstairs windows. Andy smashes the bedroom window and he and Victoria escape. Billy fights his way through the flames and pulls Jack from the bathroom. Billy helps Jack to safety but before he can escape another fireball explodes. Also, Nicola tricks Jasmine into working so she can spend time with David at the pub quiz, while a drunk Chas gets her team disqualified; Eric rescues Pearl from her smoke-filled cottage next door to Jack's. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Harold Stamp - Byron McGuinness *Fred Swithum - Rowe David McClelland Locations *Tenant House - Jack & Diane's room, Victoria's room, living room/kitchen, exterior, bathroom and back garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Staff corridor, public bar, backroom and beer garden *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Church Lane car park *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Hotten street *Church Lane *Richie Carter's house - Driveway *Unknown hotel - Bar, reception, corridor and room 301 *Jacobs Fold - Exterior, garage and living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Ambulance Notes *First appearance of Richie Carter since 29th June 2001 and final appearance of Glenn Lamont in the role. *This special one-hour episode, done to celebrate Emmerdale's 35th anniversary, was transmitted at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *This episode refers to the events of Episode 2789 (16th November 2000), when Richie recounts the fire started by Andy at the barn. *''9 Crimes by Damien Rice (feat. Lisa Hannigan) plays as incidental music over this episode's opening montage. *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,120,000 viewers (13th place). Memorable dialogue 'Louise Appleton:' "Uh, everybody, the bus is currently blocking two lanes of the M1." 'Jamie Hope:' "Which, thanks to a ruptured diary truck that crashed into the bus when the exhaust fell off, is now probably closed until morning." 'Paddy Kirk:''' "There's no point in crying over spilt milk, though." Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes